


Yuuri.exe Has Shut Down

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Meta, Other ships mentioned, Yuuri Is Disturbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit introduces Viktor and Yuuri to Viktuuri fanfic.  Viktor is mostly amused, Yuuri is mostly embarrassed.  Then Viktor branches out and discovers other fanfic about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_the_memes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_memes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [he was a sk8er boy she said see you l8er boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924392) by [bookybookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm). 



> This is a (slightly) more serious expansion of a comment I made on bookybookworm's fic (Chapter 29).
> 
> "Yuuri. There's not just fanfic about us." "What?" "Look, they're writing about us with Yurio. Or Chris." "What?" "I know, right?" "Why are our fans like this?" "Oh, here's one where Phichit rescues you from your abusive relationship with me and heals you with the power of his love." "WHAT?" "Yuuri?" "Sorry. Yuuri.exe has shut down."
> 
> Gifted to all_the_memes who responsed with "please let this happen".

As much as Yuuri wanted to blame Phichit, he was just the messenger. Of course, Phichit really should have known what would happen when he answered honestly when Viktor asked why he was laughing…

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just reading this story…” Phichit took a moment to get the giggles under control. “You have some fans with extremely overactive imaginations, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Viktor scooted over, trying to look at Phichit’s phone.

“I mean…” Phichit handed Viktor the phone, laughing too hard to explain.

“’As Yuuri lay on the ice, Viktor’s weight pressing against him…’ What?”

Phichit managed to get the giggles under control enough to gasp out, “Cup of China? When you tackled him?”

“Oh! Right!” Viktor smiled at the memory. “Yuuri’s first thought was ‘Wow, this ice is really cold through the mesh.’”

“That… is not even close to what I was thinking,” Yuuri protested.

“Good. ‘Viktor smiled at him. “Surprise.” Yuuri tried to smile back, but fear pooled in his stomach. “Why would Viktor do that? I know he’s really affectionate, but this doesn’t make sense!”’” Viktor stopped reading aloud and skimmed over the next few paragraphs. “Wow. That’s not how I remember the fallout at all. Once you got over the shock, I remember you as being rather pleased with the kiss, Yuuri.”

“It’s a story. Your fans are filling in the blanks in the story they see in the press. There’s also AUs, where they take the two of you and write stories about you being in college, or going to Hogwarts, or stuff like that.” Phichit took his phone back and typed quickly. “There, I’ve sent you both the major sites where they put this stuff.”

“Why?” Yuuri grabbed his phone and promptly deleted the email. “Why would you read it?”

“Because it’s hilarious!” Phichit’s giggles were back. “Some of the ideas they come up with are so wrong.”

 

Yuuri had deleted the email and done his best to purge the conversation from his brain. Viktor… hadn’t. He lay in bed that night, occasionally laughing, once in a while throwing his arms around Yuuri and thanking him for being real and not like the Yuuri in a story, sometimes crying over a sad story. Right now he was wiping away tears. “Interesting theory – I quit skating to coach you because I’d been informed I had cancer, and couldn’t compete anymore. You were quite devastated at my inevitable death not long after your gold medal at the Finals, especially since I’d hidden my illness from you until after you won.”

“Well yeah, I’d be a mess if anything happened to you.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Why are you even still reading that stuff?”

“Phichit was right, it’s very… wait. What.” Viktor looked up from his phone. “Next story: Yurio consoles you when I turn out to not be able to keep it in my pants.”

“Yurio’s not exactly the consoling type. More the shouting and I told you so and making me katsudon pirozhki type.”

“No, not… he’s your new lover. He helps you move on from me after I go back to sleeping with my fans.”

“Ew!” Yuuri came to look over Viktor’s shoulder. “Yurio’s like a little brother! Our fan club calls him our son! Why would I ever…”

“You wouldn’t. I’m not reading that one. What’s next… oh, this one’s just about me, you’re not in it. In this story, Chris and I had a thing before I knew you.” Viktor chuckled and clicked the tag. “Apparently that’s a popular idea.”

“Well, it’s not like it’s wrong…”

Viktor dropped the phone and turned to stare at Yuuri. “What? Yes it is. Chris and I have been good friends for years, but we’ve never been anything but friends. Who told you Chris and I had a thing?”

“There were all kinds of stories… I know, there’s always fake stories, but they were just so prevalent I figured there had to be something real behind them.”

Viktor chuckled, tension gone. “I was a playboy, Chris is sex on legs, we were friends, people made assumptions. That’s it. I promise.”

“None of my business what you got up to before me or who you got up to it with.” Yuuri picked up the phone and scrolled to the next story. “What the hell?”

Viktor glanced at the tags. “Oh yeah, I’ve seen a couple of those – you and Phichit being more than roommates in Detroit.”

“That makes sense. It never happened, but it makes sense. This doesn’t.”

“Hmm?” Viktor read the summary and cracked up. “Oh. Wow. That’s hilarious. I’m abusive and Phichit rescues you? Well, I’m sure he would if you needed it.”

“Why are our fans like this?” Yuuri buried his face in his pillow. “What if my mother sees them?”

"Well, they're mostly in English or Russian." Viktor scrolled down. He stared. “You might want to tell her about her grandchild.”

“We adopted?”

“No.” Viktor sounded a little shaken. “Don’t ask me how this works, but you’re pregnant.”

“What the… how?” Yuuri picked his head up. “I know, you don’t know either. I’m done. Don’t tell me anything else. I cannot handle one more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: I am all for ship what you want to ship, write what you want to write. Any negative reactions in this fic are based on the characters as they are in this fic, not a judgment on the writing of those things. :)


End file.
